


Different

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [11]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: "I'm not a puppet, Fallon, if you want someone to settle and applaud everything you say, talk to your employees, not me." Liam's gaze hardened and Fallon gasped."I do not..."





	Different

"How do you do that, look so cold one minute and then warm to the next?"

Fallon stopped short, she turned to face him, her expression was disturbed and Liam knew he had touched a nerve there.

"Am I cold with you?"

Liam cleared his throat

"I do not pretend to be, the only thing I feel when I'm around you is the need to be closer ... and that, in short, is something that has never happened with any man" Fallon twisted his lips thoughtful for a second "Nobody in fact, no. "

A wave of love for this woman, went to Liam once more.

"I did not mean to offend you"

"Well, do not question me!" she complained

"I'm not a puppet, Fallon, if you want someone to settle and applaud everything you say, talk to your employees, not me." Liam's gaze hardened and Fallon gasped.

"I do not..."

"Do not want to control every thought I have, every thing I say, if you really want this to work you will have to accept that we are very different"

"Why are you angry?" she could not avoid exalting herself, on the defensive

Liam snorted bitterly "Now it's me who's angry?"

"You are accusing me and it does not seem fair to me ...!"

"You two enough!"

Fallon and Liam turned around to run into Sam

"What do you want?" hissed Fallon with displeasure

Sam raised his hands to the air with a wounded gasp "I am a soul of peace! Come and a couple of kisses and fuck ... love is the only thing that matters .."

Fallon gave him a murderous look and Liam put his hands on his hip. "Who asked you for advice?"

"Nobody, and in love there is no advice that is worth it, it only comes once and you do not have to let it go ..." Sam let out a plaintive sigh.

Fallon and Liam shared a tense look and turned their attention to Sam

"I'm just saying ... I've always heard that love is blind ..." Sam pointed to them "Now I'm sure of it"

"Excuse?" Fallon complained

"You two are completely different and yet you are made for each other: You're a vengeful bitch, independent bitch, and you ..." Liam frowned as Fallon opened his mouth to say something, "You're a baby of breast, you run away from who you are, from your family ... and that is to say I understand, the woman is a bitch! "

"Excuse?" Liam went to him but Fallon pushed him before he got to Sam "My mom is not your business ..."

Fallon smiled bitterly and tilted his head with a grimace "Yes, you are a baby"

"I do not ..." Liam closed his mouth when Fallon glared at him "This is not your business!" he complained like a baby

"That's true, and Sam ..." Fallon rubbed his hands and smiled "He's leaving ..."

"I'm just saying do not waste your time finding fault with the other, love how you are and now, guys, life is today, not yesterday, yesterday and now, Tomorrow, we do not know ..." Sam leaned towards them. a smile of complicity "Life is today! And you have to live it" after saying those words Sam left them speechless and left

Fallon and Liam confronted each other, Fallon ran a hand down his face and Liam stroked his cleat

"Hmmmm?"

Fallon rolled his eyes and his restraint was broken. He was there.

What else could she need?

Taking the initiative, he pounced on him, in an almost savage kiss.

"Fallon ..."

"I've missed you ..." she whispered against his mouth, holding her breath as Liam abruptly lifted her off the floor and cradled her against his chest. "What are you doing?"

Without hesitation, Liam went to her room "What I should have done at the moment you came to my life"

Fallon gave a snort, but a smile of satisfaction drew on his lips "Do not you mind then that we are so different?"

Liam shook his head when they entered the room, kicked the door closed "I love the way my body and yours complement each other ..."

she took his face in her hands "I love how you complement me, emotionally speaking."

"I love you Fallon Carrington"

"I love you, Liam ... Jack ... Anyway"

both sealed the promise with a passionate kiss that was accompanied by fond caresses, that consummated love, fanned by the flame of passion.


End file.
